Holding apparatuses (called “racks”) are used in the medical field to receive a plurality of specimen slides having samples or smears located on them. Holding apparatuses having two holders are known in the existing art, as shown in the brochure entitled “Leica ST5020 Multistainer and Leica CV5030 Glaseindeckautomaten [glass coverslippers]”, February 2003, order no. 0705-2-1-104, or in DE 100 10 140 A1. The holders are embodied as hooks so that the holding apparatus can be hooked into a corresponding receptacle inside a stainer or coverslipper. An identification unit is integrated into the holding apparatus for identification of the holding apparatus. This allows the processing machine, for example, to read out information regarding the nature of the coverslipping or staining operation to be carried out.
The known holding apparatuses have disadvantages as a result of their configuration. For example, the specimen slides sorted into the holder are concealed in part by the holders, thus complicating (in particular, automatic) inspection and monitoring of the specimen slides.
In addition, the two holders are relatively unstable and offer only a limited handling capability for the holding apparatus. Furthermore, while the specimen slides are readily accessible from above for introduction and removal, they are also not protected from falling out.
Incorrect orientation of the holding apparatus can moreover occur when the holding apparatus is hooked into a corresponding receptacle of a processing machine. This is understood to mean that the holding apparatus is inserted into the machine 180 degrees askew. If the holding apparatus is hooked in the wrong way around, the specimen slides are, for example, in particular coverslipped on the wrong side in the coverslipping process and thus become substantially unusable. Other functionalities that rely on correct orientation of the specimen slides, for example checking of the specimen slides, are also disabled in such a case.
It is therefore desirable to have the capability to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages, in particular, the capability to detect an incorrect orientation and to increase ease of handling.